iceeagleproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD 1x10: "Agent Drico"
"Agent Drico" is the 10th episode of the series that goes by the same name. Official Synopsis Dr. Disaster prepares to destroy Gemini City; POWER does everything they can to stop him. Plot We open up on Agent Drico, Agent Almeth & Agent Conothe. While Conothe and Almeth are concerned about Drico's broken arm, Drico only seems to have Agent Stull in mind, asking the two about her whereabouts. Almeth, knowing about Drico and Stull's relationship (A relationship that was meant to be kept a secret) reassures him that Stull can handle herself. In order to take his mind off the subject, Almeth suggests a game of hide and seek. Almeth, trying to maintain his status of game master, hides in a garbage can Elsewhere, Agent Stull & Miss Direction are about to go head to head. Stull offers her a chance to leave, but Miss Direction is fired up with anger, heartbreak and jealousy and demands revenge.They begin battle, but Miss Direction quickly overpowers her and Stull drops her lightsword. Stull quickly takes out a knife and gives Miss Direction a slice to the stomach. But, it doesn't seem to be very effective. Stull then elbows Miss Direction's face, bringing her to the floor, grabs a fistful of her hair and slams her to the ground. Agent Stull walks away victoriously, only to be stabbed in the stomach with a lightsword thrown by Miss Direction. Stull falls to the ground, coughing up blood while Miss Direction tells her that if she can't have her, nobody else can. She then hobbles away from the scene with nothing but a hit to the leg.While hiding away from Drico, Conothe sees Stull's demise and must give the bad news to the other agents. Almeth however, does not pick up the phone, knowing that it will give away his excellent hide and seek location. As Dr. Disaster and Miss Direction celebrate the death of Agent Stull, Conothe and Drico mourn the lost of their fellow agent.Drico and Conothe then venture to find the most powerful lightsword in memory of Katheryn. Elsewhere, Disaster Guard elite and the Juggernaut meet again, but the Guard must make a call to Jason Peterson. He tells him that he feels used at Disaster and that he wishes to be in power. Jason recommends gaining his trust, becoming third in command of Disaster and then betraying him. Jason then quickly calls Dr. Disaster and informs him of Disaster Guard Elite's intention of leaving Disaster and suggests moving him up to third in command to regain his allegiance. Disaster Guard Elite then seeks up on Almeth in the middle of his fourth wall break. Almeth throws a punch, but he quickly blocks it. Almeth throws him to the ground. The Guard quickly throws a deck of cards at Almeth, one hitting his neck and causing him to bleed. Almeth is now on the ground and the guard takes the opportunity to stab him with his own lightsword. Conothe and Drico then break in to Disaster HQ. Conothe easily takes down the Juggernaut while Drico uses his Sudoku book to enter the password into the safe, quickly takes the lightsword, sees the plans for Disaster's earthquake machine and goes to central field, where Disaster pans to unveil the machine. Meanwhile, Disaster starts up the Earthquake Machine, sees Agent Drico and the two engage in a lightsword duel. Drico knocks Disaster's lightsword out of his hand and smashes the machine into pieces. But it's too late, for it was already activated and it's a matter of time before the quake will begin. Now Drico is faced with a problem. If he kills Disaster, his very first mission, he let's Gemini City, the very city he swore to protect, die. But if he alerts the city of the earthquake, he'd give Disaster a chance to escape. He chooses the lesser of two evils and alerts the city, setting Disaster free. Ice Eagle News Network reports the story immediately urdging anybody in the central feield area to evacuate. They then realize that they too are located near central field and make a run for it. The Blue Mask then revives Almeth, saying that they're now even for he will now live with the super powers, but suffer the insanity that he deals with everyday, but not by the name of Agent Almeth, but by a new name: Capitan Somalia. Three months later, Drico, who is now the director of POWER, is given intel on a mysterious new vigilante on the streets, who Drico thinks is a possible candidate for the Revengers program. Cast Season Regulars * Colin Morgan as Agent Drico * Louis Kravits as Agent Almeth * Joe Nalieth as Director Harding / Dr. Disaster Recurring Characters * Kayleigh Arnold as Agent Stull * Chris Infante as Agent Conothe * Berko as Jason Peterson Extras * Truman Segal as Disaster Guard Elite & William Sherman * Max Green as Juggernaut * Erin Arnold as Kelly Kight Appearances Locations * POWER HQ * The streets of Gemini City * Central Field * Disaster's Base * CHIMERA HQ Items * Earthquake Machine Organizations * POWER * Disaster * CHIMERA Trivia * This episode was the finale of season 1 of Agent Drico